


Heart-Eyes-Howell and Love-Eyes-Lester

by ourgreyminds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blush - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, exteme fluff, goodnight kisses, hearteyeshowell, i cri, loveeyeslester, sweaterpaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgreyminds/pseuds/ourgreyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil had been living in their flat for a few years now, and were quite acustomed to eachother. Dan did all the cooking and Phil tried to keep things clean around the house. They were totally normal with sitting closely together on the couch while watching movies or some kind of tv show. All of the YouTubers knew they were the best of friends and inseperable. Everything was great. Until one night when everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Eyes-Howell and Love-Eyes-Lester

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phanfic! (I have written other fanfics before this) I basically love the meme "Heart-Eyes-Howell", it warms my heart everytime :) That is where the idea came from, and I also liked the idea of Dan and Phil 'casually' kissing eachother goodnight. Enjoy!

Dan walked into the livingroom on a stormy winter night to find Phil waiting for him. They were used to wearing whatever they liked, and Phil was just sitting in his boxers and a tshirt, a blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm.   
"Awwww you look like a big bundle of blankets" Dan chuckled, walking over and placing the plates he had been holding in each hand on the coffee table. 

Phil smiled in response, and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Dan to come sit next to him. Dan grabbed the tv remote and picked up one end of the blanket. He scooted next to Phil, and as he snuggled next to his best friend he asked:  
"So, what're we gonna watch tonight?"  
"How about we just turn on the tv and see whats on." Phil replied, moving forward to grab his dinner.

Dan nodded and started zapping through the channels, stopping at a documentary about seacreatures. He placed the remote next to him and got to eating his own food. They sat watching sealions swim around on the screen, quietly eating the spaghetti Dan had prepared. Phil was staring fixatedly at the screen, laughing a bit when the documentary showed a baby seal following a seaturtle around, thinking it was his mother. Dan, however, was looking at Phil.

Phil didn't seem to notice. He never did, and when he did say something about it, Dan was always able to shake it off. The phandom knew about it though. They made lots of jokeposts about him always staring at Phil during videos. They even dubbed it 'Heart-Eyes-Howel' and honestly, Dan couldn't think of a name that could fit more. He just couldn't not look at Phil without admiring him. Not that he would ever agree to it of course.

It was funny how Phil had been so oblivious about the fact Dan had a huge crush on him. Dan still didn't know if Phil really couldn't tell, or if he just didn't want to hurt his feelings. The weird thing was, the past few weeks Phil had been acting different. They were always quite 'touchy', used to hug eachother, sit closely together and every now and then, kiss eachother good-night. 

They werent real kisses, just friendly pecks on the top of the others forehead, nose or cheek. Dan was usually the one to kiss Phil, and Phil wouldn't mind and both of them thought nothing of it. Well, Phil would think nothing of it while Dan tried to keep as casual as possible. But about two weeks ago, Phil kissed Dan good-night. That wasn't so special, it was just a bit curious in the circumstances.

Normally when it happened, they were sitting in the same room, probably the livingroom and had just finished a film or something. Already close together, (Dan preferd not even sitting a millimeter apart) it was no special effort and just the same as a wave or a simple "goodbye". That night, however, Dan was sitting in his room, with only the fairylights on his bed as a lamp, scrolling through tumblr. It was around 12 oclock, and Dan had planned to stay up til 1, as he needed some sleep for the next day would be quite buisy.

Dan could always hear Phil bustling about the corridors as he got ready for bed and was a bit surprised to suddenly hear the soft footsteps stop in front of his door. A few seconds passed, and then he heard a small intake of breath. The doorhandle lowered and the silouette of Phil entered, silent as a mouse. He walked over to Dan, placed a small kiss on his cheek, hummed "goodnight" and left the room, silently closing the door behind him and leaving the brunnette startled. 

That whole night Dan kept thinking about what had happened. He was used to the kisses but the fact that Phil had come all the way over to his room to kiss him good-night was something quite different. He couldnt help but think that it had meant something other than friendship, and fell asleep still pondering the event.

Dan was snapped out of his memories by Phil who leaned over to grab the remote. He hadn't noticed Dan staring at him the whole time, and also seemed oblivious to the slight shade of red that Dan was wearing on his cheeks. Dan mentally slapped himself and tried to focus on the screen. Phil was changing the channel and some gameshow started playing. Very carefully, Dan sat a little closer to Phil, their arms and thighs touching.  
After a few minutes, Dans eyes unfocused and he thought about yesterday.

Dan was cooking in the kitchen, and he was quietly humming the theme song of 'Attack on Titan' to himself. He was making some pancakes with blueberries, Phils favorite. He heard the door open and close as Phil got home. Without realising it, he smiled to himself, flipping the pancake over.   
"Oooooh that smells really nice Dan!" Phil said as he entered the kitchen and sniffed. He walked over to the stove, and placed his hands on Dans waist, peeking over his shoulder. Dan turned his head a bit towards Phil and grinned. He was pleased to see Phil was happy with his cooking.

Just as he turned back to the pan infront of him, Phil hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on the side of his neck. Dan jumped a bit, his neck was always a very sensitive spot and could only be touched by his family or Phil. Phil had never done so before, only for videos. After that, Phil left him very quickly and retreated to the livingroom. Dan had almost immediately placed a hand on his neck, confusion flooding his mind. 

That same confusion was returning to him now, and all he could think about was why Phil had done that.   
"Dan?"  
Why would Phil kiss him freely like that, without purpose?   
"Dan?!"  
Was he just in the mood or was there something else?  
"Dan are you okay?" Phils words snapped Dan back into reality, and Dan found himself looking at Phil.   
"I- uh..." Dan started to stammer as his confused brain started to think up an excuse.  
"Dan, I think I have to explain myself..." Phil said, picking up the remote and turning the tv off.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and just simply nodded.   
"So... Erm... I don't know if you have noticed it, but I have been feeling a bit different lately..."  
"Oh I noticed all right!" Dan snapped back. He immediately smacked his palm into his forhead and stammered an apology.   
"Sorry... I'm just... Confused."   
"Its okay. You have all the right to be." Phil ansered reasuringly.

Dan suddenly became very aware of how close they were.   
"I recently started to google 'normal friend relationships'." Phil started. Dan wondered where this was going.   
"I read some websites about behaviour, and found out quite a lot."  
"Erm... Okay? What does that have to do with us?" Dan asked, glad that Phil couldn't see his face in the dark room.  
"Well... We aren't exactly the typical two best friends. I mean, yeah people have flatmates but do they hug so often? Or snuggle up in a blanket together? Or even kiss eachother good-night?"  
Dan slowly shook his head. Now that Phil had said it out loud it did sound a bit weird.

"The weird thing is though," Phil continued, "that I don't mind. In fact, I really don't mind it and and caught myself in the act of..." His voice trailed off, and Dan could tell he was suddenly to embarrassed to go on.   
"Actually liking it..." Dan finished Phils scentence in a mumble, not quite sure if Phil could hear.   
"Dan, I know about the Heart-Eyes-Howell thing." He stated, acting asthough he hadn't just been very embarrassed. 

"Oh." Was all Dan could reply.  
"Is it true?"  
"Well... Erm...." Dan tried to find the right words. He wanted to say yes, but he was scared Phil would freak out and leave him.   
"Because if it is... Well... I think its very cute." Phil said quietly.  
Dan blinked a few times, not quite coprehending what had happened. Phil chuckled a bit and said:  
"I think I'm going off to bed."   
Dan just blushed and nodded. Phil stood up and walked to the door.

"Phil? Wait!"   
"Hmm?" Phil replied, turning in the doorway and facing Dan.  
"Phil, it... It is true." He paused to muster up some courage.   
"Erm.... I l-love you..." Dan said quietly, looking down at his feet. He closed his eyes as he started to blush even more. He burried himself a bit deeper in the blanket, eyes still closed. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips moving very close to his. His eyes flew open just in time to see Phils blue eyes looking at him before saying:  
"I love you too, Dan"   
Phil kissed his lips swiftly, hummed a good-night and left Dan on the couch in his cocoon of warmness.  
Dan moved his fingers to his mouth, grinning and blushing like mad.   
He grabbed his laptop and searched something on Google. He smiled to himself, his hand curling around the sleeve of the jumper he was wearing.

He guessed Love-Eyes-Lester was a thing too.


End file.
